Fred Wilson (King Kong '76)
Fred Wilson is the main antagonist of the 1976 remake of King Kong. He is the owner of the fictional Oil company called the "Petrox Explorer" and is your typical corrupt businessman as all he cares about is money and is technically responsible for Kong's future rampage in New York by taking him off of his Island. Biography ''King Kong'' Fred is first shown in the film leaving New York on a ship owned by his Company to go onto his expedition to an Island which is believed to be located in the middle of a Cloud bank somewhere in the Indian Ocean, and Fred believed the Island have some sort of special Oil which would give him some huge money. Unknown to both Fred and the others on the ship, a paleontological scientist by the name of Jack Prescott, have stowed away on the ship and didn't introduced himself to both Fred and his crew until days later while Fred was giving out a speech to all of his Oil discovery teammates about the Island and it's possible Oil, and Jack who knew about the Company's journey to the place and their obvious reason and attempts to warned Fred about what on the Island, including it's biggest legend, Kong, but Fred ignores him however as he believes he might be a spy working for another Oil company who doesn't want him to discovered the island, so Fred ordered that Jack to be locked-up on the ship, but then this was interrupted by both Jack and one of the other crew-mates discovering a raft across by, and once the raft came near them, on abroad is a beautiful blonde woman who apparently alive but unconscious. Not long after, the woman awakens and revealed herself to both Fred, Jack, and the rest as Dwan, and is a Aspiring actress who survived an explosion that the film crew she was with suddenly had. Not long after, Fred soon receives a Background check on Jack and learns he was telling the truth of what he is and decide to appointed as the Expedition's photographer. A few weeks goes by and the Crew finally discovered the Clouds located on the Indian Ocean and both Fred, Jack, Dwan, and a few others left the ship on a speed boat raft into the cloud to the Island that is finally prove to them that exist. At first Fred thought that the Island was uninhabited but much to his surprise they then discovered a Native Tribe that lives whose have a huge wooden Wall built to protect themselves among them from the one god they all worship, Kong. Jack then discovered the oil he desperately want within the Natives' village, but it wouldn't too long when their tribal leader spotted them while they were performing a usual ritual which was sacrificing one of their women to Kong, and told them to leave according to Jack who understands their tribal language but soon the Natives took a look at Dwan who looks completely from their dark-skinned women and think she would be right for Kong, but Jack and Fred refuses to give her to them even after the Natives offered six of their women for Dwan and as they come closer to the crew, they started firing and scaring the Natives away and soon gotten back to their ship. By that following night, the Natives who still haven't want to accept their response, traveled their way to their ship and kidnapped Dwan and took her to their Island. Fred, Jack, and the other men realizes her kidnapping by the Natives as a piece of their clothing is left on the ship and their wasn't any sign of Dwan anywhere, but once the crew arrived to the village they were already too late as the Natives already sacrifices Dwan to Kong who taken her away into the Jungle. After scaring the Natives off with their weapons and realizing Dwan's kidnapping, Jack and some of the other Crew-mates decide to traveled into the Jungle to find both Dwan and Kong by following Kong footprints, and Fred decide to stay behind with the rest to find all the Oil he needed and studied on it as that what he seems to cared more about. It wasn't too long until one of Fred's teammates who is a Scientist stated to him that the Oil is in low quality and would more likely be useless, but then Fred decide to take his mind on Kong and decide to captured him and take him off of the Island to make a name for himself, but when attempting to contact Jack and the others to tell them not to harmed Kong when they find Dwan, he couldn't get a signal, but then one of the Crew-mates, Boan, made it back to the wall and brought attention to both Fred and the others and told them the rest are dead (This is however somewhat a lie, as he and Jack are the only ones who survived and Jack is the only one continuing to searched for Dwan after the team's encounter on a Log that Kong knocks over into an Abyss). After spending hours of setting up traps for the beast around the Wall on the village's side, Fred and the others then discovered Jack, who apparently still alive, along with a rescued but yet stripped Dwan. Soon the one thing Fred wants, Kong have arrived to the other side of the wall to get Dwan back and once Kong managed break through the wooden door and about to make his turn on the Group, he then fell into the trap they make making and passes out. They all managed to take back on the ship with Kong that they have locked away while on their ship. Fred explains to both Jack and Dwan what his plans are with Kong, and decide to have Dwan be the star of his planned tour across America, and despite being both approval and excited upon hearing it, Dwan however felt sorry for Kong as he didn't means any harm to her on the island and doesn't need to be taken away from his home, but the less sympathetic Fred argues and claims that Kong is nothing more than just a cold-hearten monster who only wants to raped her, which Dwan still denies. Once finally reaching back to New York, Fred started his tour and have Kong putted on display in a beauty-and-the-beast farce at a Stadium in the city, and performed as Emcee, while wearing a jungle explorer outfit. Everything seems fine as both Fred, Jack, and Dwan hopes until when Reporters started to pushed and shoved Dwan around for Interviews, which Kong believes she in Danger, and soon went in rage and breaks his chains, worrying the audience, but soon Fred orders them to calm down as Kong is trapped inside a Escape-proof cage specially made by the Government, only for him to bend it successfully and started to make his turn on the frighten audience that began running for their lives. Fred is one of the frighten people, but was then knocked over and laid frozen with fear when he sees Kong standing above him, and it shown that Kong possibly have some opinion of Fred as he growls before stepping on him. Apparently Fred was killed once after being stepped on by Kong as their was nothing but his clothes after Kong's foot moved up, as this was karma for bringing Kong into the city with great danger to the Citizens without any regard for them due to his Greed and publicity hunger. Category:Categories Needed Category:Greedy Category:Movie Villains